


My Darling Jade

by Gallowscumbrage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternia, Babies, Bus Station, Depression, Earth, Eggs, Empress Feferi, F/M, Gen, Grub adoption, Grub shenanigans, Grubs, Grubs (Homestuck), Hemophobia, Hemospectrum, Homestuck - Freeform, HomestuckAU, Human raising grub, Human/Troll Moirallegiance, Humans, Kind Empress Feferi, Lot of people involved in the story, Lusii, Lusii raising a baby (Mentioned), Mentions of Stillborn, Morning, Normal town life, Parenthood, Really slowish beginning to it, References to other stories, Sadness, Some People are Jerks, Spaceships, Trip to Alternia, Troll Culture, Troll grubs purr, Troll/Human cooperation, Trolls, Trolls on Earth, Waiting, Wigglers, cuteness, grub cuteness, humans raising grubs, mentions of divorce, no sburb session, quadrants, references, space, spaceship, trolls being trolls, wiggler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallowscumbrage/pseuds/Gallowscumbrage
Summary: Six months ago Adara Mane's world had fallen apart after the loss of her child . She was never the same after, a walking husk of her bright former self and her recent divorce just pushed her farther. But a trip to her Moirail's world may give her a reason to care.





	1. Pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Minnie and Crocodile dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794515) by [TheLadySyk0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0). 
  * Inspired by [My Son's a Rustblood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905861) by [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege). 



> This is my first fic here so if its terrible tell me how to fix it.

Adara blankly stared out the window of her mother's car at the setting sun, its light bathing the sparse clumps of clouds orange, red, and purple. The car ride was just as quiet as she knew it would be after the court finalized the divorce. Adara's Moirail, a troll with cobalt blood named Anevay Harrse, was attempting to comfort her from his spot in the backseat with gentle paps and kind words as did her mother from the driver's seat.

~Six Months Earlier~

After nearly six hours of labor the baby was out. Adara was exhausted panting as her husband laid passed out in the chair nearby and her Moirail stood, his eyes wide, holding her hand still trying to come to terms with what he just witnessed. She closed her eyes waiting to hear her baby's cry but it never came.

"M-my baby w-why is-" Adara stuttered struggling to sit up as her arms shook with fatigue "why is it not?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Adara." The nurses says, drawing in a shaky breath "T-the baby didn't make it."

~Present time~

Adara briskly wiped away the stray tears trying not to cry, as she waited for the cup of tea her mother was making. While Anevay held Adara in his lap softly nuzzling her face as he hummed a soft tune. After she had been released from the Hospital her husband had requested for a divorce. _"I don't want to be married to a woman who couldn’t have children."_ His words still ring through her head like a broken record making it even harder to keep the tears at bay.

"Adara?" Anevay whispered, resting his chin on her head "Can I ask you something? Something very dear to me?"

She nodded closing her eyes, leaning back into Anevay's embrace.

"I've been thinking for a long time now. From what I know from human movies on your breaking flush quadrant activities and due to my rank in the Alternian empire and constant requests from my fellow Archeradicators and I will have to leave tomorrow and I can make arrangements whenever is needed so if you.."

Adara sighed looking down at her hands as Anevay rambled on stuck in one of his loops as he would when asking her about something dear to him.

"..So since you know how dear this is. I would like to have the honor of you coming with me to my home planet Alternia?"

"What?" She said, looking at Anevay as he smiled at her

"I-I want you to come with me to Alternia with me........Please?"


	2. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long life got in the way

The sound of glass breaking followed by harsh clicking broke her out of her pleasant dreams, back into reality. Adara groaned rolling over, desperate to return to the land of slumber. The door slowly opened as Anevay peeked his head into the room, a soft smile on his face and a glimmer of excitement in his eyes as he enters holding a tray laden with bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, strawberries, toast, a glass of apple juice, and a glass of milk. He strategically maneuvered through the door tiptoeing to her bedside to surprise her.

"Adara," he whispers "time to awaken my dearest Moirail. I made the traditional sunrise earth meal for your nutritional benefit."

Adara huffed, not making any attempts to acknowledge her moirail's presence or the delicious meal. But a few gentle nudges with the tray and the tantalizing smell of breakfast coaxed her into the waking world. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Anevay purred 'Good morning' setting the tray in Adara's lap. She whispered thanks picking up the fork beginning to eat in silence as the troll left to pack the rest of her things for the trip. Once the plates were clean she set the tray aside and slowly got out of bed, getting into shower to clean off.

She let the hot water flow over her body, awakening her further, as she scrubbed away the remains of yesterday's filth. Adara turned off the shower, drying herself off before getting dressed in a dark grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of black slacks. She turned to the sink and stared at the face in the mirror. The face was the same as always: a young woman with long, dark hair, fair skin, and an arched nose that makes her more handsome than beautiful. Adara stares in some kind of stupor into her own dull, dark hazel eyes as her mind picks at the still bleeding wounds of her mistakes until a knocking on the door jerks her free.

"Adara," Anevay's voice comes from the other side of the door "you have been in there for longer than usual and our transport is waiting outside to take us to the ship. I apologize if I am bothering you but if we don't leave now the ship will leave without us."

She didn't respond returning her gaze to the mirror's reflection, old memories slipping into focus. After the birth of her stillborn daughter, Anevay refused to leave her side as the Hospitals bereavement team offered counseling resources and bereavement information. The next day Adara was sent home breasts bound, a prescription to stop producing breast milk, and a stack of divorce papers. She never got to see the baby or plan her funeral, just a request to take it easy and to not worry about it. Adara closed her eyes taking in a shaky breath and opened the door. Anevay looked at Adara, sensing her sorrow, and pulled her into a gentle embrace softly shooshing her as she cried.

"Shoosh shoosh my precious diamond," he hummed "everything will be alright, I promise."

Drying her tears, they left the house and climbed into the uber to the airport.

~An hour later~

Adara chuckled as she walked, a large suitcase behind her nearing the security check as Anevay told her stories of his wrigglerhood.

"-so we all jumped out of our hiding places yelling," Anevay chuckled, wiping away an imaginary tear "I have never heard anyone scream that loud or Abscond that fast."

"Did he ever forgive you for that?"

"No still holds a grudge to this day."

He showed a card to the security man, who let them bypass the line to go to the special ship ramp. Countless humans and trolls in line before them began to protest but still stayed in line. As they walked, Adara saw people coming back to Earth carrying different colored grubs. She guessed they adopted them, her heart began to ache seeing the happy parents cradling and cooing at their precious cargo. Adara sighed but wished them well with their new responsibility and looked to her right as they continued to walk through the long corridor. But then she saw it, bigger than any airplane she had ever seen, bigger than most schools she had seen, it was at least twenty stories tall and was covered in a night black metal that reflected the waves of the shining sun, with purple insect like legs on the sides and purple windows everywhere, except maybe the floors down which probably was the cargo area or a night club for higher paying passengers.

She had no idea how that huge chunk of metal would be able to lift, let alone make it into space, there were no visible rockets that she could see on the ship. Adara never in her wildest dreams or imagination could think of an object such as this, and yet there it was. Anevay smiled at her amazement and chuckled.

"Yeah its big but you should see the Empress's ship." He hummed looking at the ship with a dreamy gaze.

Next few moments as they walked she stared at the ship transfixed until she was finally out of the corridor entering into an even larger corridor, where both humans and trolls were walking around, talking, some running frantically to deeds they had to do while young children ran about playing. Some trolls were short around 5 feet and others were HUGE towering at a seemingly 9 feet tall, some even taller than Anevay with large sweeping horns. She felt like a small mouse beside these huge trolls, but Anevay held her hand and led her out of the busy corridor and to their gate. Within the blink of an eye she was inside the ship.

Trolls and humans walked around, human children asked questions to trolls and others climbed on a large troll wearing purple garments like a living jungle gym the trolls booming laugh echoing throughout the room. It was a lively place, and the walls changed colors all the time, from deep red to a sparkling fuchsia in the space of a second, it was a scene of colors melting together in a dazzling hidden harmony. Adara was led through a few areas with TVs and holo-screens that everyone could use and entered the higher level passenger living quarters the doors colored blue, teal, and cobalt. Anevay handed her the room key to room 12A914, a cobalt colored watch, and gave her a quick hug.

"I will be back soon," he promised, pointing to the watch "if something happens use this to alert me and I will be there faster than the beat of a buzz beasts wing."

Anevay nuzzled her and left as she turned to open the door. The room was cobalt colored and fairly simple, a bed, a Recuperacoon, a desk, a holo-screen with both Earth and Alternian channels, a ship access map, a shelf with some books, and a bathroom with a large bath. It was quiet cozy, and she had a window, which she found out by accident. Adara had tripped over her own feet and used the wall to catch herself when it became clear as day. For the next hour, she sat in a large chair she moved to the window to stare at the sun setting in the distance.

A soft voice was heard as if it came from her head saying that the ship was about to take off, and the next second the legs of the ship started to move, crouching down, and the ship sprang into the air. The ship flew high up in the air and she could hear the motors rumble to life as they flew higher. She had expected it to be a bumpy ride up, but no. It didn't feel worse than going on a roller coaster. Adara watched as everything became smaller and smaller, until the sky turned darker and the ship was in Earth’s orbit.

Stars twinkled in her eyes as she saw her home planet down there and it soon also became smaller and smaller till it disappeared.

Adara was leaving Earth.

To a world she never knew existed till now.


	3. Charcoal

Adara spent the rest of the day in her room staring out the window wall at the black void and the glittering stars in the distance sitting in a large arm chair till she fell asleep, drool dripping out the side of her mouth. Anevay had returned and smiled upon seeing his sleeping moirail. He carefully moved her to the bed and tucked her into the cobalt colored sheets, his heart fluttering with overwhelming platonic pity.

"Oh Adara," he cooed, gently brushing a strand of hair out of her face "I have fallen nugbone over heels in diamonds for you like a helpless fool."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, stripped himself bare before slipping into the cool lime green slime drifting to the land of slumber.

The next day Adara woke dreading leaving the bed to face her coworkers silent judgement for another late start. She rolled over to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table to see how late she had slept but it wasn't there. Oh right no working today she was on vacation to a planet not her own. Adara chuckled running her hand through her black hair, rolling out of bed putting on a pair of black jeans and a gray T-shirt with Anevay's symbol on the right shoulder. As she brushed her hair she picked up the cobalt key card and left the room steering her steps towards the big communal TV game and relaxation area.

The communal room was sparsely populated with only four humans and eight trolls all going about their day. Adara choked down the lump in her throat moving to the empty couch and picked up one of the books lain on the redwood coffee table. She settled in her seat and began to read. The room was quiet for the most part as people went about their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short things got in the way promise next chapter might be longer.


	4. Twilight

The days passed on the ship like cake batter pouring into a pan as they neared the end of their journey, Adara picked at her salad as she sat in the large dining area listening to her moirail as he vented, clearly aggravated over something.

"-and he had the audacity to shove me aside before I could even finish speaking. Like honestly who does he think he is!?" Anevay snarled spearing a chunk of seared moobeast flesh with his fork "Damned sea dwellers, thinking that they are all so high above us all. Its as if they don't acknowledge Empress Feferi's decree abolishing the vile hemospectrum. Its like the only thing that have changed is our ruler, processes on culling, and nothing else."

"Vay," Adara cooed, rubbing the troll's hand "things like this just take time, even us humans are still trying to accept each other as equals."

"Yes, but putting yourself over another just because they have a different color of skin or where they once lived is just a pointless endeavor." He said waving his fork around as he spoke "It's like arguing over how many Troll Caegers are in the communal guessing jar or which side of the chocolate covered wafer bar is superior!"

Adara chuckled pointing at Anevay with her fork "Exactly."

The two continued talking till a soft voice announced within their heads that the ship was about to land and to enjoy the rest of their time on Alternia. They picked up their trays discarding them and hurrying to their shared room grabbing their luggage departing to the gate watching the gray planet come closer as the ship came into orbit. Instead of staying at one of the recently added hotels, Adara would stay with Anevay at his seasonal hive for the three days they would spend on the planet. Due to reports of rogue subjugguators roaming about it would be safer than in a well known area to have humans dwelling in.

As they entered gravitational pull of the planet her heart began to flutter in excitement. After a minute of some small turbulence they had landed and the doors opened. The bright red beams of sunlight barely peeking over the large mountains in the distance as the two moons set in the west. The landscape was similar to that of Adara's home but the vegetation was drastically different colored in shades of purple and blue where green would be. The tourists left the ship in a large crowd as Adara and Anevay stayed close to each other. They approached a large blue carriage hooked up to a large white ferret with four sets of ears and hooves instead of paws. A small troll wearing a teal colored suit stood by the creature holding a sign with "Harrse" written on it, while another larger older looking troll wearing an orange vest stood beside them.

"Greetings travelers, Welcome to Alternia!" The small troll said, bowing "I am Catula Aweson, and I shall be your transportationaggravater for tonight."

Adara smiled as Anevay handed a slip of paper to Catula before ushering her into the carriage while the older troll put their luggage in the top rack without lifting a finger. The ride took them from the busy city to what looks to be a Suburb but the houses are spaced farther apart from each other. Trolls of all sizes and ages ambled about doing all sorts of things; gardening, mowing lawns, walking, jogging normal everyday things that needed to be done before the day ends. The carriage seemed to grab a bit of attention from a few of the younger neighbors as it slowed to a stop at a pathway leading to a hive with cobalt windows that seemed to be slightly larger than those next to it. Anevay and Adara exited the carriage and, with luggage in hand, stood at the door of the building.

As he opened the door the lights flicked on, everything was neat and clean despite being vacant for quite some time. The atmosphere was like a vacation rental home even complete with a gift basket full of shampoo, towels, and assorted candies sitting on the dining table.

"Well this is it, our Hive away from home," Anevay quickly pulled Adara upstairs into a room with a Recuperacoon and a bed "well here is the Respiteblock, I purchased the most comfortable laying platform for you."

He swept her off her feet and placed her on the bed as Adara squealed "Anevay! Whats gotten into you?!"

"Well I guess its the excitement of being on my home planet with my most pale quadrentmate." He spoke quickly as he stripped off his clothes down to his undergarments "I just want to get to sleep so we can wake up early so I can show you the best parts about my world. Three nights is not enough time for a full around tour of my world so I want to make sure I can make your stay here enjoyable. So I hope you can understand if I'm rushing you a bit but I'm just so excited to make this the most memorable experience for you to remember as long as your life allows for you to live. Does that make sense my palest?"

"Well I guess so," Adara giggled "I'm excited too, I can't wait to see what my Moirail's planet has in store!"

"Great!" He kissed her on her forehead "Now lets get some rest, we both have a big night of adventure ahead of us."

She nodded getting herself comfortable as he slipped into his coon.

"Good morning, my sweet diamond."

"Good morning, my pale alien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long for this, graduation and life got in the way as did procrastination.


	5. Raven

As both finished their breakfast, a stake of blue grubcakes with a side of sliced earth fruit, Anevay explained the plans he had made for the three days. Today they would go to the nearby Stemcluster and purchase items to take back to earth, Tomorrow a picnic at the Imperial Peace Garden with Anevay's other quadrantmates, and on the final day a planned visit with Anevay's lusus and her current charge. The scuttlebuggy arrived early patiently waiting at the end of the long path. The driver, a young friendly teal blood with two extra eyes, happily suggested the "best" restaurants and shops even providing a premarked map of the city as they got out.

They walked for a while as Anevay translated the signs and billboards for Adara along with a bit of his own opinions on a few. They stopped at a clothing store full to the brim with hoodies, shirts, skirts, dresses, scarfs, sarees, chitin armor, hats, and coats in the colors of the Hemospectrum and a few in varying shades of black. Adara picked out a black skirt with red trim and a cobalt bracelet (by Anevay's suggestion) staring amazed as a pure white spider the size of a grown man's hand skittered out from a space behind the counter and took the skirt out of her hands. Swiftly it stitched bright red silk into the garment embroidering the astrological symbol Virgo onto the right side before giving it back.

They both walked out and continued going about their day, buying many items and trying multiple exotic dishes before stopping at a small park. A large white bed sheet was strung up between two trees and a movie was projected onto it as young trolls played alongside human children. As the movie went on Adara began to daydream; if the trolls from the past could see this they would never believe their own eyes, young and old trolls living in the same space without killing one another, making peace treaties instead of declaring war on other lifeforms. It seemed that human culture was beginning to rub off on the trolls. 

It was almost too good to be true, she sighed and leaned against her alien friend as he smiled nuzzling her hair making that odd chirping purr in the back of his throat. The movie ended and the crowd dispersed taking their chairs, blankets, and pillows some chatting with others while some played with the children. A young troll approached Adara asking about earth and human culture, after an hour of chatting it was time to go. They arrived back at the hive the moons were just beginning to set, Day one was over and Adara just couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
